Infinity
by Sadara-sama
Summary: Loosely based on Wuthering Heights, when Vegeta and Bulma's innocent childhood friendship blossomed into more than friends, their love had been surrounded by deception, betrayal, thirst for power, supernatural and vengeance. Supposed submission for TPTH Literature Challenge.


**Author's notes:** Hello! This fic is supposedly my submission for _**The Prince and the Heiress Community's Literature Challenge**_ but regrettably didn't make it in time for the submissions because of poor internet connection in my country. So I uploaded it here to share this with you. This fic is **loosely based** on Emily Bronte's novel " **Wuthering Heights** ". Please do read and leave your awesome reviews!

* * *

 **Infinity**

 **(Part 1)**

* * *

I kneeled before a grave as I put down a bouquet of white roses over the tombstone. I looked over at the name engraved on the stone with a heavy feeling I never thought I would ever have. I loved the human girl with my entire life. Yes, you may not believe me when I say my entire life but I never loved a woman other than her.

I looked down at the pendant of the necklace around my neck. A gold infinity ring hung over the thick golden chain. I still wear it even if she was dead. It symbolized a promise that I made to her a long time ago, that we will always be together no matter what. That promise was broken for so many times but we tried making up for it. Holding into the pendant almost religiously, I closed my eyes and reminisce the sweet and bitter memories I had with my woman.

I grew up on this planet for fifteen years thinking I was human, but then I sometimes get the feeling I was a bit different from them. At that time, I never knew about who or what I am. I used to roam around from place to place in order to survive, along with a man named Nappa, who took care of me. He was like a father figure to me, and through thin and thick we have always been together. One day, when I was seven years old, we got lost in the city and was found by a strange blonde haired woman and her six year old blue haired daughter. They welcomed us to their incredibly huge home. The blue haired girl was glancing at me with such interest but it doesn't concern me at all. Despite being very kind, I find the mother and daughter pair to be very irritating.

"Hey, is that a tail?" The blue haired girl inquired curiously. She unceremoniously grabbed the monkey like appendage attached to the base of my back. "Woah! It's a real thing!" she freaked out but the look on her face was delightful. "You are cool, niisan. This is my first time seeing a person having a tail!"

"Sadara-chan, why don't you go outside and play with her?" Nappa told me.

Before I could respond, the irritating girl has already dragged me out towards her laboratory where she introduced herself as Bulma Briefs and she showed me some of her 'inventions'. I appeared to be very indifferent with how she claimed to be such a genius and all but deep inside, I knew she was a very interesting girl from the start.

The next day, I have found that Nappa have left me in that home without letting me know when he will return or where he went to. The note he left only said, "Be a good boy, Sadara. I will come back for you. Just always remember to never remove that bracelet, okay? Take good care of yourself."

The bracelet he was talking about was the blue and gold bracelet on my left wrist. I remember I once tried to remove it and felt excruciating pain all over my body, as if I was being burned alive by a thousand toungues of flames. Since then, I never removed it, completely traumatized by the experience.

During my stay at my new home, the Capsule Corporation, I get to know more of the family who adopted me. Doctor Briefs was a very intelligent inventor. Mrs. Briefs was a good cook. Bulma was overly friendly to the point it was annoying, and Bokusa was… well, we didn't get along. Never. Being the eldest son of the Briefs, he was incredibly bossy and never liked me eversince I came to live with them. He was jealous of me at the way his parents favored me more than him. Well, I don't blame his parents. Bokusa was a total black sheep in the family. He lied about going to school, get into troubles and detentions. While me and Bulma became rivals at being the top student in school. Our rivalry has made us closer together through the years, although I was sometimes cold and angry towards her annoying, loud and free spirited nature. We studied lessons, eat our daily food, and played together, almost inseperatable. It was as if we were bonded together by our childhood friendship.

Our favorite hobby was star gazing. We loved to watch the stars at the river bank, naming the stars and tracing constellations. There a few times when her parents would join us and listen, Bokusa never did though.

One day, Bokusa got into trouble once again and out of anger, Doctor Briefs sent his own son away in hopes of making him realize the true way of life. "Sadara was a better son than you are! I hope you could become like him!". I believed these were the words that made Bokusa's anger towards me even greater.

Time passed by rather quickly, and seven years after Bokusa was kicked out. Bulma and I continued to be rivals at high school and yet we grew closer and closer. She grew up to be a very beautiful and smart young woman and yet, still with that annoying, loud mouthed, free spirit and brave heart she always had as a child. She grew up rather spoiled because her parents always did give her everything she ever wanted. I was also given the things I want and ever needed. The elder Briefs' fond towards me had grown, especially that on the missus. She have always mentioned that I was growing to be a handsome boy. Well… it's all thanks to their good care. I would snort back at her attempt of a joke on how she could see me good enough to be her daughter's husband one day. Bulma and I would just laugh it off and say we are just childhood best friends.

Although, watching at Bulma, I was beginning to feel that I was developing some feelings towards her. Something that's shared for being more than just best friends.

One day, the elder Briefs went to the States for some company meeting and were killed in an air crash. Because of this, Bokusa returned home to claim being the head of the house and the new President of the Capsule Corporation. With that, he unceremonously kicked me out of the house. Of course, his younger sister relented.

"You cannot just kick Sadara out of the house without my consent, Big Brother!" she defended me.

"Shut up, little bitch!" Bokusa backhanded her on the face. "I am the head now so whether you like it or not, you will obey me!"

At the sight of Bokusa hitting Bulma like that, something snapped inside of me. All I could remember at that time was the overwhelming rage I felt and the look of fear and disbelief in Bokusa's eyes when I easily sent him flying outside the house. The rage I felt was uncontrollable and all I wanted was to kill the bastard but Bulma calmed me down before that could happen.

Bokusa was so mad on what I just did to him and so he made my life a living hell. I worked at the Capsule Corp more like a slave than an adopted son of the late Briefs. I clung to the hope that one day, Nappa would return and save me from this bastard.

That day never came.

My life was terrible under Bokusa, sometimes I wished I could just run away and never return. But the only thing that stops me were my emotions for my best friend. I didn't want to leave her alone with that abusive brother of hers. Just the thought of her made my miserable life good, somehow. It was good because even if I worked like a slave to Bokusa, Bulma always came for me. Our relationship was still the same as when we were kids. We still played in the nearby grassfield, eat together, read books together and go star gazing together. Of course, we do that when Bokusa was gone to wherever he goes into.

One night, after many mental doubtful vs hopeful arguments with myself, I decided to confess Bulma my feelings for her. I presented her an infinity ring as a symbol of my love for her. I told her that no matter what happens, my love for her is eternal and infinite. That no matter what happens, we will always be together… "Unless you go against me," I added. I know I sounded lame but she accepted them willingly. We decided to keep it privately because if Bokusa knew, he might kill me.

I felt like I was the luckiest man in the whole world at that moment when she answered me. I tried my best to be a good boyfriend to her, the way I could. I was glad she was happy about it.

… Or that's what I thought.

Six months later, there was a newly transferred family in the city. The Takenouchi who owned the Takenouchi Corporation. They have invited many people with high profile to a party, including Bulma and Bokusa. While they were there, I was left guarding the compound as if I was some dog, looking over at the lights and wondering what was in that party all along. I never expected that Bulma will return to give me some of the food she got from the party.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked when I was done eating. She dragged me towards the party when I refused. I cannot let Bokusa see me in there. Our arguing got the attention of a few guard dogs, and we were chased around by those animals. Bulma fearfully hid behind my back, while I, out of pure instincts, snarled back at the animals. It made the dogs back away in fear and ran back to where they came from. However, the trouble with the dogs caught the Takenouchi's attention towards us. Bulma was again invited to the party while I was thrown away back to the compound. When Bokusa returned and without Bulma with him, he beat me up because of what happened earlier. He thought I was trying to be a thief on the Takenouchi compound. I denied of course but my defense only reached his seemingly deaf ears.

Bulma stayed with them for over a month. I never knew why she had to stay there but when she returned to Capsule Corporation, she has changed… a lot. Yes, she was estatic when she saw me and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. But for only a few seconds before she reluctantly pulled away from me in disgust. I was dirty and sweating from all the work Bokusa loaded me with so I wondered why she cringed in disgust when she never cared about it before.

She backed away a few steps with a reluctant sheepish smile, "I guess I should go see Bokusa-niisan, then. You go to the shower and clean yourself up! You're so dirty, and you stink!" then she left me there, completely stunned and wondering how much she had changed.

One particular day, I heard Bokusa talking to his sister and arguing about some engagement. Their argument led into Bulma running away. I turned to her, about to ask her what her problem was but she just ignored me. Once she was gone, Bokusa hit me and has beaten me completely I blocked out. I never know what it was about or what I did for him to lash out on me. I awoke with Goku and Chichi tending to my injuries. Goku and Chichi were close friends back in elementary days and remained to be one of my and Bulma's friends. Just like me and Bulma, Goku and Chichi were childhood friends that developed into more than that.

"Don't move or your injuries might get worse," he told me. I pushed myself despite their and my body's protests. The pain was too much, but the anger, the rage I was feeling was greater. And it brought me more pain all throughout my body I collapsed into the ground and my hands gripped the soil as if my consciousness and life depended on it. There it was again, the excruciating heat flowing through my veins like acid.

I hissed through gritted teeth, ignoring the pain, "Where the fuck is Bokusa? I fucking swear I will get him for this, I swear! One day, I will get him for this and make him suffer..! URGH! GWAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The pain increased excruciatingly. It felt as if I was being burned alive and that I was going to snap and lose my mind because of my own anger. I screamed as my body went into an uncontrollable seizure.

"Sadara! Stop!" Goku scolded me. "Do not let this anger get the best of you!"

I glared at him despite my convulsions, "Shut up, you- you see this?! He did this to me! I will fucking kill him!" I snarled angrily before I screamed again, louder and longer this time. The tremors became worse and I felt like something was trying take over my mind! I tried to maintain my control of my body, gritting my teeth painfully as I dug my fingers into the soil. I just wished I was digging them into someone's flesh. Blood… I want blood! Bokusa's blood! In my own hands! I want it! No! I need it! The very thought of that made the pain even worse and that something that was trying to take control of me became stronger I thought I will finally lose it.

"Sadara, there is nothing good that will happen if you seek vengeance on those who hurt you. You must be patient and someday, you might get out of here," Goku told me, he sounded like he was pleading. "Bulma will save you. She will save you from this life her brother was giving you. You just have to be patient. You know how much she loves you, right?"

At the mention of Bulma's name, I calmed down. Thinking of my love for her has soothed my rage and gave me a flicker of hope. Will our love for each other really change my fate from her cruel brother? Would it be enough? I hoped so.

That evening, Bulma returned home. Goku was helping me do some work but Chichi pulled him inside the house. I heard they talked about how they heard that Bulma stayed at the Takenouchi's home.

"They wanted me to marry Yamcha. Bokusa and his parents arranged a marriage for us," Bulma revealed, much to my shock. She was engaged to the son of a wealthy man.

"And did you accept it?"

Bulma nodded grimly and said in a low voice, "Yes."

"But… But how about Sadara?" asked Goku. "I thought you two are in a relationship?"

I peeked through the side of her door to see Chichi and Goku sitting on the futon next to each other while Bulma was pacing around the room. She turned to the window of the room across from the door. I could only see her back. Her blue hair loosely fell down to her back like waves of clear river. She wore a nightdress that fits her beautiful figure. I could only imagine her looking at the stars in the night sky with a sad look on her face. I know she loves me so much but she was forced into marrying that Yamcha guy.

Bulma turned, giving Goku and Chichi what it looked to me was a cruel smile. One that I usually see at Bokusa's lips when he mistreated me. And she told them the words that I never expected out of her mouth.

"You think Sadara and I are in a real relationship?" then she let out a loud, disparaging laughter. "I only answered him because I don't want to feel guilty if I dump all his efforts! But now that I think about it, that kind of guy doesn't fit for such a beautiful heiress like myself! It would be totally degrading for me to marry such a low life. If you think I love Sadara that way then I say you're wrong!"

My shock was nowhere as close to those in Goku and Chichi's faces. It cannot be… She… She has changed…. a lot! This is not the girl I fell in love with!

"But Bulma… I thought you love him?" Chichi asked in confusion.

"Maybe… yes. I love Sadara Ouji… but not that way… Not that way anymore. He is not deserving to be my lover. Yamcha does. He's handsome, well mannered, clean, rich and more of a gentleman than Sadara ever was. Sadara was the badass type. Rude, wild, a troublemaker, he was like a wild, untamed animal. His surname doesn't even fit to be his. He is not even a real prince! My gosh! I wonder where he got that tail from?"

I stepped back as disbelief and horror took over me. They were still talking but I could no longer hear the words or cared to hear them any longer. Those words from my first romance brought my heart excruciating emotional pain. It was as if my heart and what little pride and hope I have for myself have been crushed into several pieces.

Then I heard something crash into the floor. And that made me snapped out of my shock. I turned to see a vase I bumped into scattered to several broken pieces on the floor behind me. It might as well be the pieces of my completely crushed heart. Bulma heard that and walked towards the door and opened it. Shock and terror across her face.

"Sadara-chan!" she cried out.

I quickly turned to her, I could not speak. I just stared at her, completely hurt and terrified. Tears were about to fall from my eyes as I slowly shook my head in disbelief.

"S-Sadara-chan… I… I… Let me explain…" Bulma tried to speak but I gritted my teeth in anger as I glared at her my hateful glare. At that same moment, all things made of glass around us exploded as if they were some kind of bomb. Also, the lights went off as in a brown out. Goku and Chichi came out of the room, I found Goku staring at me in confusion but I could care less. Still angered and hurt, I quickly walked out of the compound where I found that the entire city was a total black out. Bulma, Goku and Chichi followed me but…

"Sadara!"

I heard a loud screeching sound and the bright yellow overhead lights blinded me for a moment. I felt something hit me, but I didn't feel any pain. I raised my hand, and heard metal screeching as if it was bending with some kind of unbelievable force.

I stared at the hover car that hit me, and it looked like a total wreck as if the car had a terrible accident. My right hand literally lifting the vehicle and crushing its entire hood as if it was some kind of playdough. I found everyone around me gasping at the sight with huge, shocked eyes and gaping mouths.

I snatched my hand as if the car was blazing hot and immediately ran away, as fast as I could, without a care where I was going. I was frustrated enough to care. Bulma, Goku and Chichi didn't follow me anymore. Maybe they were too shocked on what happened with the car accident. Even I could not understand the reason behind it. Was I…? Did I just cause that?

My frustration led me to the secluded part of the city. It was a shore that overlooked the sea. I looked up into the sky and see the constellations of stars, remembering the times when Bulma and I would try to name them and trace them with our fingers according to what we have learned in Astronomy class. I could not believe what she just said earlier and I screamed my frustration into the sky.

How dare she use me the way she did? How dare she play at my feelings as if they were games? How dare she made me believe all this time that she loved me, liked me and see me the same way as I did to her?!

Somewhere deep inside my heart, a primal thirst and rage was trying to escape and take over me. It hurts! That moment what I wanted was to rip the woman and her brother to bloody pieces!

Something snapped. Something inside of me. And then everything went black.

By the time I came to, I found myself in the middle of a burning city and surrounded by the gore and blood from the mountain of corpses around me. I looked down into my hands, seeing it covered by these people's blood. I looked around, terrified. Where am I? This wasn't West City at all. How did I get in here and… Did I just… killed these people? At the sight of the dead bodies, gore and blood around me, I didn't even feel nauseous. Instead, I felt… glad, satisfied… So alive… Why did it feel so… so right?

The answer came when Nappa finally returned.

Three months later, I found myself so far away from the West City. I was working as a full timer waiter in a Korean restaurant where I found a decent place to stay. The owner was a kind old man named Park Jeehun. He treated me like how Doctor Briefs treated me years ago. His wife was long since gone so I never met her. His only child, Park Shinae was a fiesty, beautiful teenaged girl. Maybe she was the same age as me. She liked me, a lot. After a few more months she confessed her feelings to me but because I decided not to be in any relationship after my first, I politely took her down. Saying that I could only see her like my little sister. She pouted like a child and teased me "You just like someone else!"

I cannot deny that my relationship with Bulma have left me with nothing but anger and frustration. She was the only girl I ever like and that has never changed even after all that has happened.

One afternoon, several strange men, about thirty of them, walked into the restaurant. All the people in the restaurant were looking in their general direction with dumbfounded expressions. The men were muscle-build and wearing strange looking armor and have black hair spiked in uniquely odd ways as if they were characters from a shounen anime show with an action- fantasy world theme. I thought the men were incredibly funny, wearing those cosplay costumes at a restaurant. They were tensed, looking everywhere as if looking for someone, maybe an enemy of theirs. Maybe they are actually gangsters trying to cause trouble at our restaurant. Reluctantly, I approached them, asking, "Excuse me, how can I help you?" with a sincere smile, though I was trying my best not to laugh at their antics.

The men turned to me and they all stared at me with open mouths and disbelieving eyes. All thirty of them were like that. One of the men approached me and stared at me with a curious look, and walked around me as if he was looking at some art masterpiece he has made.

"Uh… What are you doing, sir?" I asked awkwardly.

The man didn't answer as he pressed a button on the side of the strange gizmo on the left side of his face. "We finally found him, General Nappa."

At the mention of Nappa's name, I blinked, "Nappa? He's here?!" I cannot help but smile at the thought that the one who became a real father to me has finally returned.

The man stared at me incredously, "Yes, your highness."

Eh? Before I could ask about what he meant by that, all thirty men fell down into one knee on the floor and bowed down before me as if I was some kind of royalty.

"We have come to take you back to your kingdom, Prince Vegeta."

I did not believe at first. It must be some kind of a joke. Some strange men came bowing down to me and called me their prince, with a name that sounded like vegetable, saying they would take me back to their kingdom? This time I laughed out loud.

"Ahahahaha! That's a good one! You made my day! So do you have anything to order or are you just trying to roll the cameras at me for a gag show!"

The men looked at me weirdly before they all looked at each other.

"I know you must be confused but we will explain everything to you now, Sadara-sama."

That voice. I know that voice. That voice I long since heard it brought me tears. I slowly turned around, and saw Nappa standing at the door with a big grin on his face. He wore the same armor as the strange men behind me but I didn't care. My lips trembled and I cried out loud as I ran towards him. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his huge muscular neck.

"Nappa, you idiot! Why did you leave me alone all these years?!"

"Now now… I said I was going to come back for you, didn't I?"

"Took you long enough! I missed you, alot! I thought you will never return to me!"

"Sorry if I took long enough. I was busy fighting to protect the kingdom."

I pulled away, "What kingdom?"

That's when I saw them. The tall man with a different color of armor from the others, with a flowing cape pinned on his shoulder pads, was my mirror image, except for that beard. The widow's peak I only found familiar once I took my bangs up. But yes, the man looked exactly like me. The child wearing identical armor to him beside him was small and grinning back at me. He also has the same face as me. At the sight of them, Nappa put me down and fell into the floor on one knee and bowed in respect.

"Big brother!" he cheerfully pointed at me as he looked curiously at the tall man.

"Yes, son. That is your Vegeta-niisan."

I turned to Nappa and told him and these strange men to follow me inside to my room. I demanded Nappa the explanation he owed me.

My real name is Prince Vegeta, I am the crown prince of all Saiyans, an alien warrior race living in a planet called Vegeta, ruled by King Vegeta, the tall bearded man earlier. I turned to him and he openly welcomed me back in his arms. The child beside him grabbed my leg to hug me. I learned that the boy was my younger brother named Tarble. Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Royal Army and the thirty other Saiyans were members of the Elite Royal Soldiers. The Saiyans were a race of powerful warriors, but they were under the rule of some tyrant named Frieza. I don't know who that is but just the sound of that name made me uncomfortable. Now, as for the reason for sending me to Earth with Nappa twenty years ago… They told me it was to keep me safe from the tyrant. They told me I was supposedly their most powerful warrior, the one who would become a "Legendary Super Saiyan" who would save the Saiyans and Universe from the Frieza guy.

That made me angry, why would Nappa hide such important things to me? He told me that if I knew the truth about my powers then I might become aggressive enough to challenge the tyrant. As for the bracelet, Nappa told me that it was something that would seal my powers, primal instincts and memories.

I wanted to take it off once I learned about that, but Nappa told me that if I do that then it is dangerous for this world. They told me to wait until we get back to Planet Vegeta before they make me remove it. I frowned at the thought, but I decided to come with them to Planet Vegeta. I introduced them to Jihoon and Shinae and my father promised to repay them for their kindness of accepting me. Nappa asked me about the Briefs and lied that I ran away, I don't want them to learn how Bokusa and Bulma treated me. I will deal with them myself someday. For now, I will return to my kingdom and fulfill my destiny to rule.

Before we left, I found Goku coming along us with two Saiyan soldiers, one who looked exactly like him and the other much younger Saiyan was with long spiky hair. He was about to greet me cheerfully but I glared back at him coldly.

"Wow, Sadara's really - "

"Don't call him by that name anymore," said the Saiyan with long hair beside him. "He is now Prince Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans."

The shock and disbelief was evident in his face. "EEEEEEH? Sadara is - I mean… He's the Saiyan Prince!"

"And the most powerful among all of us." snorted the Goku look alike.

I learned that Son Goku is also a Saiyan whose real name was Kakarotto, he was meant to become my protector, that's why he was sent on Earth to be trained by Martial Arts Masters. The Goku look alike's name was Bardock, a loyal low class soldier with some psychic ability and Goku's father. The other one was called Raditz, his older brother.

I left Sadara's identity behind, only holding to the anger and rage the humans made him felt. I swore to myself that one day, I will avenge him from the humans who mistreated him.

And ten years later, I returned as the cold and ruthless Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

= TEN YEARS LATER=

The black, sleek starship cut through the stars in amazing speed. From a distant planet, I came from a galaxy far away, with an army of a hundred and fifty soldiers of a powerful alien warrior race travel across the galaxy towards a backwater planet called the Earth.

One elite soldier, a man with long spiky black hair and wearing a weird style of battle armor entered my chambers to inform me of our arrival. He knelt on one knee before me and bowed his head in respect.

"Prince Vegeta, we will land on Planet Earth shortly," he informed me as I sat on my throne silently and watching at the stars with cold disinterest.

I boredly raised a hand and waved him off, frowning at the sight of the soldier. The soldier backed away immediately to leave me alone in my chambers.

My eyes bore into the darkness of space, deep in my own dark thoughts. Finally, after ten years I have returned, and as a completely different person.

Yes, I was completely different now. The previous one has been long 'dead' eversince I have learned the truth. Yes, that part of me was already dead, leaving me empty on the inside, with no heart.

And it was that woman's fault.

I watched as the beautiful blue and green planet came to my sight. At that very moment, I felt the sudden urge to come out of my ship and blow the shit up to pieces. But I immediately took that evil thought away from my mind. I have returned, to show her, her brother, everyone in the universe, who they just messed up with.

Finally, after ten years ever since I left the god forsaken planet, I returned for vengeance.

The memories of the life I had on Earth came back to haunt me once again. And I felt my powers overflow me as my rage took me.

They are going to pay!

When we landed, there was the King of Earth who looked like a blue humanoid dog along with his Generals and an army to welcome my arrival. They all bowed down before me and I sent them a glare before I walked towards them, the red carpet was rolled for me.

"Thank you for your pleasantries, King Furry, but I came here for business," I said as the king walked beside me. I kept my expression cold, suppressing the strong urge to destroy everyone in my sight.

"Yes, your highness. The quarters you specifially requested in which you are to stay is ready for your arrival. Also, the committee you have requested of presence are prepared for the meeting tomorrow morning."

"Very well," I replied. I saw a group of people not far away, grinning and waving their hands toward me. They were holding some tarpaulin with "Welcome back, dear prince!" printed with big blue serif on it. I scowled at the sight of them. I found several familiar faces in the small crowd. Some group of human soldiers were blocking their way towards me. That was good though. I have no time to waste with those lowlives after all.

I directly entered the highly expensive hover car that would take me to my quarters. The king stayed with me to show me my new home. It was an incredibly huge mansion.

"I hope this will please you, Prince Vegeta," the king told me.

"It's adequate." I told him coldly, "Now, do you have anything more to say to me? I wish to be alone now."

"Nothing more, your highness," The King of Earth said as he finally turned around to leave. Our soldiers backed away respectfully as well.

I looked around the newly built and furnished mansion alone. Checking every room for anything that screamed danger. Not that I am afraid of them but the many attempts at my life made me extremely cautious. Not that I suspect the Earthlings to do something so dirty, they should be more afraid to incur my wrath for they must know I could easily destroy this entire world and everyone along it if the desire ever came to me.

That's right, I could do that. Now I know the fuss as to why Nappa tried to hide from me the truth about my power. The very moment I took off that damned bracelet, a rush of unbelievable power flowed through me and I went berserk. Feelings of supressed rage, anger, bloodlust and hate boiled within me. The desire to kill and destroy was mind boggling. Since then, I have used my powers to fight powerful opponents, making me grow stronger. At my return, I was immediately introduced to Frieza. The sight of the short, white, pink and purple lizard made me want to kill him instantly, but then, sensing a high power several times stronger than mine made me restrain myself. My father explained that I was sent on some planet far away to train me. Frieza was not pleased with that and so he took me away for five years and taught me how to be ruthless and how to use my powers to conquer planets under his name. I was reluctant to do this at first and so he demonstrated them to me. I saw how he used his powers to create a huge ball of ki energy to destroy some big planet of those who tried to oppose him. It made me quiver in fear, I hope he does not do that to my people. He told me that I have the potential to be like him, to become a Destroyer of Worlds if only I use my powers properly. He told me that the reason for me on holding back was my lack of hatred. I was angered at what he told of me. Clearly he doesn't have any idea how much hatred I've been keeping. He laughed at me, telling me that he will teach me how to harness my powers and hatred to become just like him. I accepted it. For the sake of vengeance. One day, I will make use of the things he taught me to overthrow him so I could become the next Galactic Overlord.

And of course, to seek vengeance to Earth!

Within the past ten years, I have found myself to be like Frieza. I have become as much as a ruthless and evil monster as he is. All my hatred made me heartless and empty, and I have killed trillions of lives and destroyed many planets that annoyed me. It made me more and more powerful. In fact, it made me closer and closer to my goal of becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan. The Legend said it to be the most ruthless and most powerful Saiyan among all. I was known and feared across the galaxy as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds because of my ruthlessness and power to destroy any world I want. Within those ten years, I have planned to return to Earth and wanting to blow it up to pieces but then, I wanted them to suffer more rather than giving all of them a quick painless death. I could only imagine the looks on Bokusa and Bulma's faces once they have found out what I could actually do. That's why I have planned something more for them. That's why I have returned to this backwater planet.

I could only smile cruelly at the thought.

I sensed a presence behind my back, "Prince Vegeta."

I turned my head to see Kakarot dressed in his Elite Saiyan Armor bowing down to me.

"What do you want?!" I demanded.

"Mister Park Jihoon requests to see you in his restaurant on your free time."

"Tell them I have no time to waste." "But it has been ten years - "

"I don't care!"

"You know you're being ungrateful to them. Earlier this morning you didn't even care to give time to greet them. Shinae and Chichi were excited to see you."

"I have no time -,"

"You always say that and yet you dedicate all your time for this worthless vengeance -"

In a split second, I was over him with my hand on his throat as I pushed him towards the wall and lifted him up by his neck, "You don't have the right to speak to me like that, you low class trash! I should kill you for your insolence…" I told him coldly. He struggled to remove my hand away from his throat as he choked. When I made my point, I unceremonously threw him on the floor and glared at him hatefully.

"Now get out of my sight!"

"I know how much you hated Bulma for what she did, told you many times it's not worth it. I know you know that but it's your pride and anger that's making you blind," he said to me defiantly. "I hope you won't regret anything if you still go to your chosen path, Sadara Ouji."

I snarled back at him when he called me by that cursed human name. "Don't call me that, fool! Sadara Ouji was long since dead. Don't you dare bring that topic once again or I'll kill you where you stand, Son Goku!"

"So it seems, you're right. You have changed. A lot, and for the worse," With that, he made his point and he left me alone. I glared at the direction he went and smiled, rather cruelly. Kakarot was right after all and I liked it. I threw my head back and laughed evilly at the thought of what's to come tomorrow. I'm going to enjoy it.

The meeting I set up at the royal palace of the Earth was composed of all high officials of the best technological companies on Earth. The purpose of the meeting was for me to buy the entire right to ownership to a particular company I have set my eyes upon. Once I took control of the company that would provide my people the technology to get stronger in preparation for a secret war against the Planet Trade Organization, I will have all rights on what do with it.

If I do that, then I could do anything I want with them. Just as what they have done to Sadara all those years.

The mere thought of my revenge made my heart pound with excitement.

What if they refuse to give me all the rights, you ask? Well, it's pretty simple and I say that the second option is something I am more excited about.

The next morning, Kakarot returned to make the necessary preparations for me to go to the meeting. I could say that he was still bitter on what happened between us last night and yet we chose not to speak about it. While on the way to the meeting as we rode inside the hover car I came in yesterday, I thought over what Kakarot told me last night. Still Jihoon and Shinae were few of the kindest humans I met before. I ordered my driver to make a stop to Jihoon's Restaurant. That made Kakarot smile as he turned to me. I looked away, snorting. Fine, he won that argument. Once we're at the front of the restaurant, I took off my royal armor and came out of the car. I specifically ordered my men to stay in the car until I return before I went inside the restaurant.

The restaurant was still the same, but since it's early in the morning, there was no customer yet. I have found Shinae mopping the tiled floors while Jihoon was cleaning the serving table. Both of them looked up at me with a look of shock on their faces before Shinae snapped out of her trance and almost stumbled towards me. I glared at her, silently warning her not to come any closer. She stopped halfway with a look of disappointment in her chinky eyes and pouted back before she bowed down respectfully. Jihoon also did the same.

"Don't get the wrong idea because I have answered your call. You have to thank Kakarot for pestering my head all night," I told them before I let out a smirk. "But then, it was my choice to return and see you right now just so I could get Kakarot out of my hair for a while."

I walked towards Park Jihoon and sat at the chair infront of him, "So how is the business going?" I asked rather interestingly.

"It is fine, your highness," he answered.

"Hn, I guess I asked the obvious, didn't I? Haha" I laughed. "Both of you, come with me!"

"B-But…"

I smiled, "I will pay everything thrice by how much you get for a day for today. Just come with me, now."

The two reluctantly followed me back to the car. I ordered my driver to take us to the nearest amusement park. This was a place where Shinae always wanted to go but she and her father could not afford to. All money from their restaurant goes to utility expenses, rent and their food. Ten years ago, I made a promise to one day take her there after she told me that she has a dream to go to an amusement park with her father.

And so, we spent the time in the amusement park. Somehow, my earlier mood had lightened up and I began to laugh with them. Earthlings, humans, so simple minded. It really wasn't so bad at all. Too bad that I have to destroy them once my plans didn't work out, somehow. At least, I did my job right. While we ate lunch at a nearby cafeteria, with all my men eating on a different table, Kakarot approached me and whispered, "Prince Vegeta, the meeting."

Kakarot and Raditz had tried to remind me that for almost the hundredth time but I ignored them.

I scowled back at them and Kakarot raised an eyebrow, "The meeting is at 7 in the morning. It's… already 2 in the afternoon, your highness…"

"Perfect timing! Just let me finish my lunch first!"

It took me almost an hour to finish mostly because I was talking to Jihoon and Shinae. The two of my top subordinates merely grunted once I was done. I ordered some of my men to send Jihoon and Shinae back home while Kakarot, Raditz, and about six other Saiyans of the Elite Class will come with me to the meeting.

"They could have gone home because you decided to be late." Kakarot told me.

"They won't do that. I have sent someone to tell them not to leave until I ajourned the meeting myself," I smirked as I put back my regalia on.

Kakarot just shook his head in disagreement.

Once at the royal palace of Earth, we were led by a few soldiers towards the meeting room. There, I could hear King Furry begging some lunatic woman not to leave the room.

"I could care less if he is the prince of all vegetables or what?! The matter is that we were here at seven while he decides to lollygag without a care it's almost three. We have fully prepared our presentations and ourselves ahead of time and this is how we are going to be treated!" The woman was practically yelling at the king. How disrespectful of her. If she does that to me I will make sure I would rip her throat to pieces.

An Earthling guard entered the meeting room to announce my arrival and I heard commotions of "finally!" within that room.

This is it. I smirked evilly.

I regally walked at the aisle in between Earthling and Saiyan Soldiers standing in full alert, and sauntered towards the empty seat at the end of the long table. I glanced at each of the faces in the room with a cold look and found a familiar blue haired woman and her arrogant older brother standing on my right. And oh, did I mention how flabbergasted they were as they stared at me.

"S-Sadara-chan?" the blue haired girl muttered.

I glared at her coldly before I growled, "You, stop staring too much or I will rip your eyes out, woman!" She immediately looked away.

I turned to the crowd, satisfied with the humiliation I gave her, "I will make this quick before I lose my patience with all of you and send you all to oblivion," I announced through gritted teeth, glaring at each and every face in the table. "I only came to this planet to take control on one of the technological companies presented to me -"

"That's propestrous! No one will -"

I merely glared at the man and it made him shut up when I raised a finger at him and choked him telekinetically. "Do not ever dare to interrupt me when I am talking, Earthling." I warned before I let him go. The human fell into the table, coughing out as he tried to catch his breathe. I returned my attention to the speechless and completely terrified audience.

"Now, the rest of you would be lucky to still be in control of your own if you are not the chosen one but then the other one needed to give me all rights to ownership to all properties and control of the company. Is that all clear?"

"But Prince Vegeta, Mister Jama has a point. It is entirely impossible to make this as a point." A dark haired man who sat across to the blue haired girl told me this.

"So would you rather risk this entire world than give me what I want, is that it, little human?" I asked him with a cruel smile. "Your choice. I'll be more than glad to destroy such a useless planet to me."

"You crazy bastard," I heard Bokusa mumbled angrily. I turned my glare at him and his sister. She was the only female in the room, I see. And I saw her immediately gulped back when my glare settled back at her.

"Are you calling my words a bluff, human?" I asked. I did not wait for an answer before I raised my right hand almost dramatically and stretched my arm on my side, collecting ki energy to form a sphere of destruction.

"Please don't do this, Prince Vegeta," begged King Furry.

"I have asked and yet my demands are not given. Altogether, this planet has served no purpose to me anymore."

"Please give us a second chance, I beg of you. Please let me discuss it with my men - "

I fired.

The destructive sphere collided with the wall and blasted its way out of the palace and into a nearby island and completely obliterated everything it caught on its path before exploding in a devastating outburst of fire that burned the island where it detonated. Screams of pathetic humans echoed from the outside and I grinned back at my completely stunned audience, all of which were staring back at me with terrified expressions. I laughed inwardly as I took in Bokusa and Bulma's fearful faces. That's it! Fear me and my power, you worthless fools!

"Fine, I will give you your second chance now that you've seen that. Annoy me further with your insolence and I will not hesitate to destroy this backwater planet any further."

"W-Which company had your interest, your highness?" asked one brave businessman though he was stuttering and shaking with fear as he speak.

I smirked, "I had my right hand man do a thorough research of the top five technological companies the Earth has to offer prior to my arrival on this planet and one caught my interest in particular. The rest of you should feel lucky that I decide to spare you all because of it."

"So… Which one, your highness?" asked the black haired man sitting next to the blue haired woman.

"It's Capsule Corporation," I announced.

While the rest of the businessmen felt relief that their companies were still under their control, I found that the blue haired girl and her brother were staring back at me in complete disbelief and shock. Stunned and frozen. Her blue eyes wide as she looked at me while her brother's eyes were dilated, burning into tiny slits of anger. I laughed, "Well, I see that these two over here are the representatives," I smiled. "You should be honored that the prince of all Saiyans has seen interesting things about your company. But then, once you signed the contract, everything you have, everything you own, is going to be mine and you won't be able to do anything about it."

I heard Bokusa mutter something and I leaned closer, "What's that? You have something to say?"

As I expected, it made his fiery temper explode, "How dare you do this after all these years?! What? Taking revenge because of what we did to you those years ago?!"

I smiled. So he could still remember, or perhaps he was afraid that this could have happened because of something in the past.

"My my, what are you saying? I have no idea what you're talking about -"

"Say that to someone who doesn't know you, Sadara Ouji!" at the sound of that cursed name, my smirk faded into an angry scowl. "No! We will not sign that contract! Never! Over our dead bodies!"

"Mister Briefs, please do calm down," said the rest of the employees.

"Just sign the contract," Kakarot said as he gave them the contract paper. "I'm begging you, for the sake of everyone else."

"I could care less if he kills everyone! I won't let him do this! He thinks he's high and mighty just because he turned out as some alien prince when my mother and my foolish sister simply found him in the mud, fed him for years - "

"So would you prefer that I destroy this planet than give me all your wealth?"

"I cannot live without my company! It is my life! I would die if you would take it away!" Bulma butted in. "Please, you cannot do this to us!"

I laughed out loud, "What a selfish, foolish choice! Your temper made you think so blindly. You are willing to risk the lives of all people in your planet just to keep all the material things you have? I'm amused!" Soon my smile melted into a cold glare. Kakarot turned to me, tensed. "But then… as you wish."

Before King Furry could stop me, I flared my blue aura to life and roared as I released my true powers within the depths of my being. The skies immediately darkened as I summoned black thunderclouds that brought destructive lightning down into the earth that began to tremble in fear of my rising power. A gust of wind blew everything around me and sent all the pathetic humans in the once meeting room barreling into the floor, screaming and crying. The sound of their and the other humans cries brought me ecstasy and I began to laugh at their sufferings with sadistic delight.

I heard King Furry yelled for me to calm down but I ignored him. So he tried to pursuade Bulma into signing the contract. She was stubborn to do so just as her brother and it took the king and Kakarot a long conversation to convince her to tell her brother for the sake of the Earth.

As soon as she and Bokusa were finally convinced, by force I could say, I powered down and watched at Bokusa sign the contract while Bulma watched with tears in her eyes. Just as I thought that my heart would pound in excitement at the success of my revenge, the tears on her eyes had brought in a different emotion. An emotion long since gone since I left this planet ten years ago.

Bokusa angrily gave the paper back at Kakarot as he glared back at me with unrepressed hostility once again. I simply glared back but then I let out a wide, evil smirk as if to mock him. It made him lose his mind and he pulled his right fist and punched me into my face before Bulma could even respond. I didn't feel anything though.

"You fucking piece of trash, I will never forgive you for this!" Bokusa growled back at me before hissing in pain, must be his broken knuckles but then he didn't remove his fist on my face. My smirk grew into an evil smile as I raised a finger and pointed it at the center of his forehead.

"That was a free shot, fool. Don't get all too cocky with me now," I told him before I lightly pushed him. The force was enough for him to fly on the other side of the room and hit the wall.

"Now that the commotion is now over. This meeting is ajourned. Do not ever cross my way again or I might change my mind about sparing this mudball you trash called your home planet. I gave you your chance."

With that, I took my leave. My men followed me out of the now destroyed palace. Outside, I have found the severe damage I caused when I released my powers. Several humans stared fearfully in my general direction, they must have known that I caused all of these. It serves them right for their kind's foolishness.

Before I enter my hover car, I heard rushed footsteps running towards me, "Wait!" Bulma's voice called out. My men tried to block her way towards me. "Please hear me out, Sadara-chan! Please, you cannot do this to us, I beg of you! It's everything we only have!"

I slowly turned around, hearing her voice hoarse and found her crying, while my men held her back. I crossed my arms over my chest plate, and coldly glared back at her. "First of all, do not ever address me by such a degrading name! It's disgusting!" I said, oh the look on her face was utterly laughable just as I had imagine all these years. "Second, you cannot make anymore demands when you have convinced your brother to willingly sign the contract that would entitle me the right to ownership of Capsule Corporation," and then turning my back on her I said, "Everything you and your brother have, I will take it all away from you and make you realize how much your pride and foolishness have caused you."

"But please, it's all I, we ever have. I cannot just ask a simple sorry for what happened between you, me and my brother, but… but…" she then fell into her knees and elbows and bowed down on the floor. "Please don't do this to us. We have nowhere else to go to!"

"If you are smart then you can find a way, I could care less."

"Please I beg for your mercy!"

"Hmph! Mercy is for the weak!"

"The least I could ask is for you to let us stay. We will do anything!"

Now that has caught my interest. I turned around to face her once again, "Anything I say, really?"

She looked up to me in tears, "Y-Yes, your highness." she sniffed.

I stared down at her. Somewhere, deep inside my cold, hardened heart, a feeling I had repressed and tried to forget all these years crept up.

Something caught my eye. There, on her neck dangled a familiar looking chain in which the end revealed a ring that also looked familiar. It was the Infinity Ring Sadara gave her many years ago. I don't think I saw her wearing that earlier but maybe she did and I just didn't care to notice.

"Fine," I told her. "I will let you and your brother stay, but only if you work for me as my slaves."

The look of shock and dismay on her face was astounding I would have laughed at it! But then, I kept my cold disinterest and sternly replied, "Then the decision is yours to make, woman."

With that, I turned to my heel and entered my hover car. I ordered my driver to come directly to my mansion. All the while, Kakarot was looking at me with a worried look.

"Just what are you looking at?!" I demanded.

He didn't respond at first, swallowing before he did. "I hope you're happy," he told me coldly. I snorted back before I laughed out loud.

"Of course, Kakarot. Thank you." I told him sarcastically.

He only shook his head in distaste before he just stared outside the window.

The next morning, we arrived at the Capsule Corporation to find my men led by Raditz, talking to a man I never saw before. He had black hair and huge almond eyes and he was tall and wearing a formal suit. I found that Bulma was on his side, looking like she was practically begging my subordinate for something.

I went off my hovercar and approached them. My men all backed away on my path and bowed in outmost respect. "What is the commotion here and why are the trash still in here? I thought I ordered for you to take it out." I saw the look of shock on Bulma and her companion's faces before I turned to glare at Raditz.

"My apologies, my prince but they didn't want to leave no matter what we say."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I will deal with them," I told him as I glared at him angrily. Raditz gulped in fear and immediately backed away. Once all of my men have cleared at least one hundred meters away from me, I turned to see the black haired human and Bulma. She was clinging on the man's arms as if her life depended on him. I studied the man carefully, my first instinct is to determine his power level by feeling his ki. Hmph! What a pathetic creature he was. I could easily obliterate this creature as much as swatting a fly!

"Good morning, Prince Vegeta. My name is Yamcha Takenouchi, the President of the Takenouchi Corporation," He held out his hand towards mine, expecting a handshake. I simply glared back. So this is Yamcha Takenouchi? The one who stole Bulma's affections for Sadara? At that moment, a sudden feeling of anger and jealousy washed at me. It made me want to kill this man.

Inside of me, I could feel my bloodlust threatening to snap and make me kill the human before me. It's all because of him that Bulma went against Sadara.

Trying my best to control my intent to kill, I crossed my arms infront of my chest plate and snorted. But my glare never faltered. Yamcha, seeing that I have no intention to do handshake with him, awkwardly took his hand back and cleared his throat.

"I heard from my wife that you have acquired all rights to property and ownership to Capsule Corporation from the meeting you have set up yesterday."

"Enough of your pleasantries and just get to the point, you're wasting my time," I told him coldly.

Yamcha blinked back at me before he looked away and cleared his throat again. "I am here to make a deal with you for the sake of my wife and brother-in-law. I heard something has happened between the three of you in the past that's why you're doing this to them."

I raised an eyebrow at those words. "What? You think I'm doing this for revenge? Hah!" I snorted loudly. "I could care less about them or the past and grudges Sadara had with them. I acquired Capsule Corporation because I saw the company is capable to provide my kingdom the necessary technology that could help us get stronger. That's all there was to it. Nothing more and nothing less."

"If that is all what you need why do you have to take away all their rights instead of asking them to make whatever you needed for them to make for your kingdom?"

My glare at the man grew even colder. "Because… I don't deal with irresponsible, annoying, foolish creatures like that brother-in-law of yours. I don't think I could trust that fool or anyone in his kin not to sabotage my orders."

"How about the other companies then, they would have been glad to make your orders-,"

"Enough of these stupid questions and leave. I will not answer questions from someone who-,"

"One hundred trillion zennie. Or say any price I will pay you with it so long as you leave Bulma and Bokusa alone with Capsule Corporation."

My eyes narrowed at the offer, "Ignorant fool. No matter how much money you have, it won't save them from me," I raised my right hand and pointed two fingers, my index and middle fingers, towards him. He blinked, probably wondering what I was going to do. "And you won't be able to do anything to change my mind about it."

My fingers glowed with deadly energy, my scowl turning into a maddening smirk as I found Yamcha and Bulma terrified at what I was doing.

"What evil ki is this?" I heard Yamcha muttered. So he knows something then. He must have learned martial arts, too. I told Bulma to back away. Bulma tried to tell him it was pointless to fight me and that he would die but Yamcha was a stubborn one. He thinks he could make me learn a lesson or two. What an arrogant fool he was. As soon as he tried to launch his first attack at me, a right hook, I blew his head off completely. There was a fountain and shower of blood and gore as Yamcha's head bursted out like a firework. Bulma screamed in horror as she found her husband's remains laying on the ground.

I walked towards her. In my heart I felt something that I thought was long since gone since I left the Earth. Seeing Bulma's terrified reaction made me feel two different and opposite emotions. One was of joy at seeing her fear and desperate, the other was… was…

Unconsciously, I raised my right hand and reached out to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at me, staring back at my eyes with horror as her body tensed under my touch. I ran my hand on the side of her face, and gently stroke her cheek with my thumb, but my gloved hand failed to feel her warm, soft skin against mine. It made me angry and my hand ran towards her throat and began to choke her. Her small, delicate neck fit into my hand almost perfectly and she began to struggle to breath as I slowly lifted her up from the ground. My eyes glared at her with the flames of my burning hatred at her existence.

"Nobody's going to save you here, woman. No one. Not him, not Bokusa, not even Kakarot. Only I could decide what will happen to you and your brother and this world you live in, I will turn it into a living hell. Just as the way you two have made Sadara go. I went through so much hell after I have learned the truth about myself. And now, I have returned, bringing that hell along with me. Power is the only thing that matters in this world, and I will make you taste my power and my wrath by going through the hell I have prepared most especially for the both of you."

I unceremonously threw her into the ground where she rolled and coughed to catch her breath. In a split second, I was on top of her, holding both of her arms on her sides in a steel grip. Before she could even scream, I pressed my lips against hers in a forced and lustful kiss. She struggled against my advances but my strength and hatred was stronger. I will break this woman just as how she broke Sadara's human heart. She cried out for me to stop, begged for me to stop. The more she did that the more it made me angrier. My grip on her arms tightened and I was able to rip her upper clothing with my strength. Bulma's muffled screams came louder and forceful.

I sensed someone approaching me. It was Kakarot and I quickly got up from the woman and tossed her away. I glared at her still with the hatred burning in my soul.

"What the fuck do you want, Kakarot?" I growled angrily.

"Nothing, Prince Vegeta. Just checking on you," he answered in a serious voice.

I turned my eyes on him and saw the cold look on his eyes upon seeing the remains of Yamcha Takenouchi and the disheveled look on Bulma. I turned to the woman and found her trembling in fear and in tears. Again, two contradicting emotions ran through my chest. One was satisfied with sadistic delight at the sight of her suffering, the other feeling sorry for her. I scowled. The prince of all Saiyans cannot feel sorry for anybody!

I went inside the Capsule Corporation, followed by Kakarot and a very reluctant and scared Bulma, who was sniffing and wiping away her tears. Once I walked into the President's Office, I have found Bokusa sitting on his chair. Shock evident on his face as he stood from his seat and approached me.

"W-What's the meaning of this? Bulma? Didn't your husband - ?" He asked his younger sister.

"Get out of MY office now before I give you the same fate as your brother-in-law," I ordered him coldly. Bokusa scowled, his eyebrows furrowing as he turned his angry eyes on me.

"You! What have you done to Yamcha-?!"

"I murdered him right on the entrance gate," I smiled cruelly.

"What?!" He turned to Bulma for clarification and she nodded back grimly.

Bokusa's eyes were filled with horror and disbelief as he looked back at me. He opened his mouth to speak but froze as he couldn't think of something to say.

"Your last hope to take back your company from me is gone. Either you leave the compound or stay to be my slaves will be up to you," I told them.

"We'll leave as you wish," Bulma finally said, her eyes staring back at me with frustration.

"No! I cannot leave this company to him! It's the only thing I have left!" Bokusa shouted.

"Big brother, as Yamcha's wife, I still have the control over the Takenouchi Corporation! Let's leave the Capsule Corporation to him then! We will find a way to take Capsule Corporation back from him but for now, let's leave him alone."

"You can go, Bulma! I will not leave!"

Tsk. Such a foolish bastard he is.

"Very well then," I cut through their arguments. I turned my eyes to Bulma, "You may leave and go to your mate's home and have your company, woman." Then I turned to Bokusa, "And you… You can start working at the backyard garden. NOW…"

There was silence after that. The brother and sister looking at me with the jaws dropped.

"What are you standing there for? GO!" I yelled at them.

Bokusa was the first to leave, glaring daggers back at me and stomping his way out of the President's room. Bulma, on the other hand, stayed. I raised a brow at her, waiting for her to leave. She glared at me hatefully, the blue of her eyes were like blue flames to me, her lips pouting in a childish pout.

"You may have won, but I will not give up! I will take back what is rightfully ours one day, I swear!"

I smirked. "You are welcome to try anytime, woman."

With that being said, she left the room without looking back. Once she's gone, I took my seat on the president's chair with a big grin on my face, laughing cruelly at the success of my vengeance.

Oh, I completely forgot that Kakarot was there.

"What's with that look, Kakarot? Why don't you go and call the rest of my subordinates! Let's celebrate!"

Kakarot bowed down before me and turned to call the rest of my men. I ordered Raditz to prepare a feast for tonight while Kakarot and I went around the company to meet the rest of my employees. Some of them were glad to have a new superior, some were fearful while some regretted that Bulma has to leave, the only person they regretted to having lost as a boss. I heard they never liked Bokusa being the boss as he was overly demanding and some of his orderes were nonsense. It was Bulma who actually ran the Capsule Corporation as the Vice President of the company. It was all her efforts that the Capsule Corporation stayed on the top technological companies on Earth. Apparently, Takenouchi Corporation's business is focused only on producing high quality vehicles than Capsule Corporation's wide range of technological prowess from capsules, vehicles, phones, and other technology. I also learned that because of Bulma's marriage to Yamcha, Capsule Corporation and Takenouchi Corporation have been the best business partners. That would mean that Bulma and I have to be business partners as well. I smirked at the thought.

That evening, we started the party. All employees and all of my subordinates are in, well… except for Bokusa. I never saw him since he left the president's room earlier. Once the party was over, I ordered Raditz to "train" my new slave to his duties, and if he doesn't obey, I gave my subordinate the right to punish him cruelly without murdering the damn human.

For a few days, I have watched with great joy in my heart at the cruel ways Raditz had disciplined the fool, Bokusa. Sometimes, I will trouble myself into aggravating him by making his work harder or be repeated once again. If he pissed me off, I will have Raditz give him a punishment.

One day after a month, I ordered Kakarot to set me a meeting with Bulma Takenouchi. She accepted though, even after what happened. And the meeting was only between me and her at a restaurant I bought for that entire evening.

I was late, again. I decided to be late just to aggravate the woman. I love seeing her angry, just as how Sadara enjoyed her fiesty temper when they were young.

When I arrived at the restaurant, my gaze was transfixed at her beauty once again. She had her blue hair tied in a neat bun behind her head while she wore a white dress that fit perfectly on her wonderful curves. Add her angry look when she saw me standing before her after she has waited for nearly five hours for my arrival. I could feel my heart pound loudly in my chest. W-what is this feeling? Was it Sadara's feeling trying to resurface once again? I frowned at that thought. Sadara's dead, and so as everything in him, his foolish emotions, his weak mind, his weak heart. I am Prince Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. I have no hearts or any foolish emotions other than my hatred and rage. I growled to myself as I looked away angrily. This can't be happening.


End file.
